1. Field
This disclosure relates to modem relay signals over packet networks, more particularly to methods and devices to originate modem relay signals.
2. Background
The International Telecommunications Union (ITU) is in the process of approving a new standard for modem sessions over packet networks. This may be referred to as modem over Internet Protocol (V.MoIP) or modem relay. The data network, such as an IP network, relays the signals that are normally exchanged between modems. Modem signals are received by an ingress gateway, encapsulated and transmitting across the data network. An egress gateway then takes the packets received containing the encapsulated signals and converts them back to modem signals, then transmits them to the receiving device, such as a Remote Access Server (RAS).
However, some users have packet network access, such as through DSL (Digital Subscriber Loop) or cable modems. These users typically have to use a ‘standard’ modem if they want to access an RAS device, since the RAS devices require modem signaling, which may also be referred to as PSTN (public switched telephone network) signaling. This eliminates any advantage they may gain from their packet network access. It would be useful if there were other alternatives to allow users access to a packet network interface with the ability to perform modem relay.